Variations on the Theme of Redemption
by maryh10000
Summary: Various people consider what Roy did in Ishval. Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda.
1. Dog of the Military

**Dog of the Military**

**Author's Note**: I assume Havoc fought in Ishval as part of the clean-up operations. The manga doesn't tell us whether he did, but doesn't rule it out either.

* * *

><p>Somehow, somewhere, Roy and Jean discuss Kimbley's words.<p>

"Someone once told me that when I chose to wear this uniform, I accepted the fact that I might be called on to do what I did in Ishval," said Roy.

"That's stupid, sir," said Jean, with his usual tact.

"Stupid, second lieutenant?"

"Er, I guess not. With Bradley in charge. But when Bradley took over as Fuhrer, didn't he accept the responsibility to use us only to protect Amestris? Doesn't he owe us anything?"

"What does a master owe his _dog_?" answered Roy.

"Yeah, people talk like that, but actually a master owes his dog a lot, sir. Especially if it's a working dog and not just a pet. You can't train a dog to guard cattle and then expect it to kill them."

"He also said if I wanted to complain, I shouldn't kill in the first place," Roy continued.

"Where did this guy grow up? Some city kid from the right side of town? Doesn't everybody have the right to self-defense? But what if you're little or weaker than the guy that's trying to kill you? Is there something wrong with someone else fighting for you? So if someone takes on the job of doing that, even if it means they have to kill, how does that mean they agree to kill anyone they're told to?"

"Come now, Havoc. The military can't operate if soldiers question orders. Especially in combat."

"That's the tricky part. You got to follow orders or everything falls apart. A soldier can't know everything that's going on - that's what the leader is for. You got to trust that the guy at the top knows what's going on and keeps his side of the bargain. That's why you obey, that's why you put on the uniform. But what if the guy in charge is sick or crazy or just plain evil? D'you still follow orders?

"Guess it comes down to what kind of dog the master wants.

"Do you want a cowering animal that'll do whatever you say no matter what? You better not set a dog like that to guard your house. He'll cave in to anyone who tries to break in.

"Want a guard dog that's straining at the leash to kill? Well, be sure he's always on the leash, cause he'll turn on you if he gets the chance.

"How about a dog who's loyal to you and will protect you with his life, without any orders at all, because he trusts you? Well then, you gotta earn that trust. And keep it. Some dogs are just naturally trusting and some aren't. But most of them, you can gain their trust and most of them, you can lose it too.

"I know what kind of dog I am.

"You and I did some really awful things in Ishval and we're responsible. I get that. But what about the guy who sent us there in the first place? You tell me, sir. How's _he _gonna redeem himself?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Written for Prompt 112 at FMA Fic Contest as "Dog of the Military"


	2. But for the Grace of God

**But for the Grace of God**

"Someone once told me that when I chose to wear this uniform, I accepted the fact that I might be called on to do what I did in Ishval," Roy said to Fuery.

"I guess so, sir," said Kain. "You never know what the guys in charge will want you to do. In the military or anywhere else."

"Not many places outside the military plan genocide."

"Oh, they plan it all right," said Kain. "They just don't have a way to do it like the military does."

"You sound like you speak from experience," said Roy, amused.

Kain shrugged. "Maybe genocide isn't the right word for it. When you grow up where everyone is just like you, it's not something that comes to mind. I didn't even know the word until the Fuhrer ordered it. But yeah, I've wanted to kill a lot of people before."

This was incomprehensible. Fuery in a murderous rage was so ludicrous that Roy had almost started to laugh before he could control himself. As it was, he wasn't able to stop a smirk.

But Fuery, very Fuery-like, just smiled in return. "I haven't told too many people, but that's the usual reaction. I've always been small and I've always been picked on. After a while it gets to you. You either figure a way to keep your self respect without hating the world or you get violent or you get bitter."

"Is that why you're religious?"

"Oh no, sir. I'm religious because I was raised that way and, well, I believe it." It was a measure of his comfort with his commanding officer that Kain was able to say that last without too much hesitation.

"You got it backwards. I don't believe so that I won't be bitter - I'm not bitter because I believe. Anyone can get so angry that they want to kill, even kill lots of people. But not many people are in a position where they actually could. We've got a saying, 'There but for the grace of God go I.' It means you don't judge a person for failing a test you never had to take. You just help if you can."


	3. The Right Thing Now

**The Right Thing Now**

"The Red Lotus Alchemist once told me that when I chose to wear this uniform, I accepted the fact that I might be called on to do what I did in Ishval," Roy said to Falman.

"That is true," Vato responded. "The military oath is to the Fuhrer, not to Amestris herself. This contrasts with Drachma, where the oath is to uphold Mother Drachma, or Creta, where the nobles swear to support the hereditary royal family or Aerugo where -"

"I get the picture," interrupted Roy. "Different countries, different oaths."

"Besides the actual content of the oaths," Vato continued, "there is also the underlying social contract of each country - sometimes called common law. For example, in Creta it is understood that not even the King has the right to call the last living son of a family into battle. Interestingly, this doesn't apply only to the king with regard to the nobles, but to the nobles with regard to their serfs and so on."

"The King of Creta isn't an absolute monarch," said Roy. "I know that."

"Exactly, sir," said Vato. "And that's my point. It's not just the oath that determines what a soldier might be obliged to do, it's the power of the person or persons who command that oath."

"Yes, yes, of course. And since Amestris is a military dictatorship, with absolute power vested in the Fuhrer, Kimblee was absolutely right. I accepted the possibility of genocide when I swore the oath and put on the uniform."

"That's true, sir. Once you put on the uniform, your options when the Fuhrer ordered genocide were to obey or be foresworn."

"So participate in genocide or break my oath? That makes the choice look so obvious," said Roy, wryly. "Why weren't you there to advise me then?"

Vato shrugged his shoulders. "A soldier expects to have to kill. We don't expect to have to disobey orders. Quite the contrary - we're supposed to obey no matter what. And the ones who do disobey don't last long in the military. Especially in the military of Amestris."

"Major Alex Armstrong lasted."

"First of all, it could be argued that he didn't disobey so much as break down," answered Vato. "And secondly, the Armstrong family is an old, honored and rich family in Amestris. The Fuhrer, quite rightly, didn't want to antagonize them or their connections unless it was absolutely necessary. I doubt you would have received the same careful treatment, sir."

"So you think my actions were justified, Warrant Officer?"

"Justified?" repeated Falman. "Understandable, yes. Justified, of course not."

"What do you think I should have done?"

"Not what you did, sir. Other than that, I don't have the foggiest. All I know is that you're doing the right thing now."

"What would you have done?"

Falman chuckled. "Me, sir? That's easy. I've read about the Ishvalan campaign, especially when it turned to genocide. I'm not a combat soldier. If they'd put me into combat, I wouldn't have lasted a single day."

Roy wasn't completely convinced of that, but he let the matter drop there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I made up all the stuff about who the oaths are to in Amestris, Drachma and Creta, although I don't think any of it is contradicted by the manga.


	4. Betting My Life

**Betting my Life**

"Someone once told me that when I chose to wear this uniform, I accepted the fact that I might be called on to do what I did in Ishval," Roy said to Breda.

"Yeah, I've heard about how Kimblee liked to run off his mouth in Ishval," said Heymans.

"You think he was wrong?" asked Roy.

"This is Amestris, sir," said Heymans. "Of course he was right. You could have been asked to slit your mother's throat."

"Leave my mother out of it," Roy said in mock consternation.

Heymans grinned. "Really, sir, what did you expect? Did you really think joining the military was about protecting Amestris? Your problem was that you went into it without a plan because you weren't expecting what they threw at you."

"I thought you said I was good at thinking on my feet," countered Roy. "I should have come up with something."

"You are. And you did," said Breda. "Just not soon enough. And with your firepower, that caused a lot of damage."

"That's a bit of an understatement. So why don't I just hand myself over to the Ishvalans and get it over with?"

"This is theoretical, right, sir?" asked Breda. "Because if you're really thinking like this, I'm out of here. Which would be a shame because I think our best chance is with you."

"Take it any way you want, Second Lieutenant."

"Well, it may come to that. You may end up handing yourself over, maybe to the Ishvalans, maybe to a democratically elected Fuhrer. But doing it now would be abandoning the mission. _You _don't do that, and if you tried, First Lieutenant Hawkeye would stop you."

"So you're not surprised I'd contribute to killing off an entire people but you trust me not to abandon my mission?"

"You abandoned _your_ mission for _his_ in Ishval. You won't make the same mistake twice, sir. I'm betting my life on it."


End file.
